


【好兆头-ABO】island 16和谐部分

by shirleysmile



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile





	【好兆头-ABO】island 16和谐部分

但克鲁利终于发现了他们这种关系里的古怪之处——亚茨拉斐尔从不睁开眼看他，既不呻|吟，也不求饶。他来他这里，对他打开双腿，同意他吮吸他八个月后开始偶尔出|奶的粉嫩乳|头，似乎只是为了满足自己的需求。他看也不看他一眼。

比如现在，克鲁利披着一件衬衫，把亚茨拉菲尔的软腻的腿架在肩上。而亚茨拉菲尔浑身赤裸地被他压在小沙发里，双眼禁闭，面色潮红，手护着圆润母性的腹部。克鲁利双腿微曲，叉开一点，下身动个不停，粗长狰狞的阴茎在那个紧致火热的粉嫩蜜穴里抽插。克鲁利微微撅着嘴，表情舒爽，动一下就发出粗哑的抽吸。而亚茨拉菲尔头低得几乎要埋进自己为了哺乳做准备而变得饱满柔软的乳房中，雪白的牙齿紧咬下唇，实在忍不住才会发出一点点闷哼。  
克鲁利火红的头发长长了不少，现在披在肩上，狂野又兽性。他抬起亚茨拉菲尔的下巴，在那张粉润的唇上吮了一口，又软又甜，他抬起头哑声问：“舒服吗，天使？”  
亚茨拉菲尔明明舒服得软在沙发里，粉嫩挺立的乳头颤巍巍地就快要淌出乳汁，浑身散发着孕期浓浓的奶香信息素，整个人像白嫩的牛奶布丁，却坚持地紧紧闭着眼睛，牙齿将下唇要得发白。  
克鲁利低骂一声。  
他卯足了劲使了不少技巧。可亚茨拉菲尔即使爽得下身的汁液已经将克鲁利火红的毛发打湿了，高潮中喷出的水和精液大片溅在克鲁利的衬衫上，被操到奶孔张开开始喷出细细的奶汁、在高潮时达到奶阵乳液激射，将他雪白的身体浑身都沾上了奶白色的液体，他也最多只是死死咬着牙发出一连串呜呜嗯嗯破碎的呻吟，却不肯睁眼也不肯和克鲁利交流，似乎这样能维持自己最后的尊严。  
克鲁利觉得自己就像被当成了人形按摩棒。这让他气愤得要死。他试着在天使开始出现痉挛前兆、呼吸急促快要攀上巅峰的时候停止操动，让他哭着求他给他高潮，让他知道他能给他快乐也能收回来。但亚茨拉菲尔没有。他只是护紧了肚子，眼泪从紧紧闭着的眼里流下，浑身颤抖，生生挺过体内的空虚。  
“操你的。”克鲁利说，心里泛上心疼又酸涩的滋味。他狠狠地操了他几十次，次次顶在他的生殖腔口，亚茨拉菲尔快晕过去似的痉挛颤抖起来。  
“斯塔福德没法把你操得那么爽吧？”克鲁利在他耳边咬牙切齿地说。把他抱到木床上，让他自己抱住大腿，冲他像求操的妓女一样露出翕张熟透的下体。  
亚茨拉菲尔顺从地照做，但总在流泪。

但克鲁利终于发现了他们这种关系里的古怪之处——亚茨拉斐尔从不睁开眼看他，既不呻|吟，也不求饶。他来他这里，对他打开双腿，同意他吮吸他八个月后开始偶尔出|奶的粉嫩乳|头，似乎只是为了满足自己的需求。他看也不看他一眼。

比如现在，克鲁利披着一件衬衫，把亚茨拉菲尔的软腻的腿架在肩上。而亚茨拉菲尔浑身赤裸地被他压在小沙发里，双眼禁闭，面色潮红，手护着圆润母性的腹部。克鲁利双腿微曲，叉开一点，下身动个不停，粗长狰狞的阴茎在那个紧致火热的粉嫩蜜穴里抽插。克鲁利微微撅着嘴，表情舒爽，动一下就发出粗哑的抽吸。而亚茨拉菲尔头低得几乎要埋进自己为了哺乳做准备而变得饱满柔软的乳房中，雪白的牙齿紧咬下唇，实在忍不住才会发出一点点闷哼。  
克鲁利火红的头发长长了不少，现在披在肩上，狂野又兽性。他抬起亚茨拉菲尔的下巴，在那张粉润的唇上吮了一口，又软又甜，他抬起头哑声问：“舒服吗，天使？”  
亚茨拉菲尔明明舒服得软在沙发里，粉嫩挺立的乳头颤巍巍地就快要淌出乳汁，浑身散发着孕期浓浓的奶香信息素，整个人像白嫩的牛奶布丁，却坚持地紧紧闭着眼睛，牙齿将下唇要得发白。  
克鲁利低骂一声。  
他卯足了劲使了不少技巧。可亚茨拉菲尔即使爽得下身的汁液已经将克鲁利火红的毛发打湿了，高潮中喷出的水和精液大片溅在克鲁利的衬衫上，被操到奶孔张开开始喷出细细的奶汁、在高潮时达到奶阵乳液激射，将他雪白的身体浑身都沾上了奶白色的液体，他也最多只是死死咬着牙发出一连串呜呜嗯嗯破碎的呻吟，却不肯睁眼也不肯和克鲁利交流，似乎这样能维持自己最后的尊严。  
克鲁利觉得自己就像被当成了人形按摩棒。这让他气愤得要死。他试着在天使开始出现痉挛前兆、呼吸急促快要攀上巅峰的时候停止操动，让他哭着求他给他高潮，让他知道他能给他快乐也能收回来。但亚茨拉菲尔没有。他只是护紧了肚子，眼泪从紧紧闭着的眼里流下，浑身颤抖，生生挺过体内的空虚。  
“操你的。”克鲁利说，心里泛上心疼又酸涩的滋味。他狠狠地操了他几十次，次次顶在他的生殖腔口，亚茨拉菲尔快晕过去似的痉挛颤抖起来。  
“斯塔福德没法把你操得那么爽吧？”克鲁利在他耳边咬牙切齿地说。把他抱到木床上，让他自己抱住大腿，冲他像求操的妓女一样露出翕张熟透的下体。  
亚茨拉菲尔顺从地照做，但总在流泪。

但克鲁利终于发现了他们这种关系里的古怪之处——亚茨拉斐尔从不睁开眼看他，既不呻|吟，也不求饶。他来他这里，对他打开双腿，同意他吮吸他八个月后开始偶尔出|奶的粉嫩乳|头，似乎只是为了满足自己的需求。他看也不看他一眼。

比如现在，克鲁利披着一件衬衫，把亚茨拉菲尔的软腻的腿架在肩上。而亚茨拉菲尔浑身赤裸地被他压在小沙发里，双眼禁闭，面色潮红，手护着圆润母性的腹部。克鲁利双腿微曲，叉开一点，下身动个不停，粗长狰狞的阴茎在那个紧致火热的粉嫩蜜穴里抽插。克鲁利微微撅着嘴，表情舒爽，动一下就发出粗哑的抽吸。而亚茨拉菲尔头低得几乎要埋进自己为了哺乳做准备而变得饱满柔软的乳房中，雪白的牙齿紧咬下唇，实在忍不住才会发出一点点闷哼。  
克鲁利火红的头发长长了不少，现在披在肩上，狂野又兽性。他抬起亚茨拉菲尔的下巴，在那张粉润的唇上吮了一口，又软又甜，他抬起头哑声问：“舒服吗，天使？”  
亚茨拉菲尔明明舒服得软在沙发里，粉嫩挺立的乳头颤巍巍地就快要淌出乳汁，浑身散发着孕期浓浓的奶香信息素，整个人像白嫩的牛奶布丁，却坚持地紧紧闭着眼睛，牙齿将下唇要得发白。  
克鲁利低骂一声。  
他卯足了劲使了不少技巧。可亚茨拉菲尔即使爽得下身的汁液已经将克鲁利火红的毛发打湿了，高潮中喷出的水和精液大片溅在克鲁利的衬衫上，被操到奶孔张开开始喷出细细的奶汁、在高潮时达到奶阵乳液激射，将他雪白的身体浑身都沾上了奶白色的液体，他也最多只是死死咬着牙发出一连串呜呜嗯嗯破碎的呻吟，却不肯睁眼也不肯和克鲁利交流，似乎这样能维持自己最后的尊严。  
克鲁利觉得自己就像被当成了人形按摩棒。这让他气愤得要死。他试着在天使开始出现痉挛前兆、呼吸急促快要攀上巅峰的时候停止操动，让他哭着求他给他高潮，让他知道他能给他快乐也能收回来。但亚茨拉菲尔没有。他只是护紧了肚子，眼泪从紧紧闭着的眼里流下，浑身颤抖，生生挺过体内的空虚。  
“操你的。”克鲁利说，心里泛上心疼又酸涩的滋味。他狠狠地操了他几十次，次次顶在他的生殖腔口，亚茨拉菲尔快晕过去似的痉挛颤抖起来。  
“斯塔福德没法把你操得那么爽吧？”克鲁利在他耳边咬牙切齿地说。把他抱到木床上，让他自己抱住大腿，冲他像求操的妓女一样露出翕张熟透的下体。  
亚茨拉菲尔顺从地照做，但总在流泪。


End file.
